Michael buys a basket of oranges on sale for $\$9$ before tax. The sales tax is $15\%$. What is the total price Michael pays for the basket of oranges? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of oranges. ${15\%} \times {$9} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.15} \times {$9} = {$1.35}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Michael paid. ${$1.35} + {$9.00} = $10.35$ Michael needs to pay $$10.35.$